<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Melting Away by Enjolchilles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320849">Melting Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolchilles/pseuds/Enjolchilles'>Enjolchilles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolchilles/pseuds/Enjolchilles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio accidentally tackles Kurapika to the ground during a snowball fight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Melting Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry if this is a little ooc, I haven't actually finished the show yet but I love these characters and after my Christmas (or Chrismukkah as I like to say) celebrations last night I woke up this morning in the mood to write something seasonal for the holidays!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alright!” Gon shouted as he leapt from the doorway into the piles of fresh snow below, his green puffy jacket and boots squeaking as he ran.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold up, Gon!” Killua shouted, jogging to catch up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika and Leorio walked towards the two boys, keeping them in their sights. While Leorio and Kurapika were clad in mostly neutral colours of black and navy blue, Gon and Killua stood out as two bundles of green and purple amidst a purely white background. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be careful!” Leorio shouted out to the boys as he watched them stomp around and pelt each other with snow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Yeah,” Killua shouted in response, ignoring the concerns of the oldest member of their group. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you think they’d listen to that?” Kurapika said with an amused look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio glanced to the man at his side before returning his gaze forward, “Worth a shot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them continued walking, nearing the battlefield of Gon and Killua’s snowball fight. Leorio walked a few paces ahead of Kurapika (thanks to his notably long legs)</span>
  <span> accidentally entering the war zone. He quickly became a casualty as Killua considered him a new target and turned the focus of his aim towards Leorio, throwing a snowball at his chest. Gon joined in, throwing a slightly higher ball that hit Leorio’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio shouted, taken aback “Woah, what?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gon laughed, “You have to try to hit us back, Leorio!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio’s competitive nature took over, he dropped to his knees to gather up some snow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them played back and forth while Kurapika watched from a distance, a light smile on his face. He continued his walk, going over to a bench near a tree.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio looked over to the blond, he revealed his newly thought of plans to Gon and Killua by placing a finger over his lips before pointing over to Kurapika. The two younger boys nodded and concealed their laughter as Leorio left them to fight amongst themselves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio krept towards Kurapika who had his back turned. He then grabbed some snow, molded it into a ball and threw it straight ahead. It hit Kurapika square in the back, then dispersed to the ground. Kurapika slowly turned around to face his attacker, “Are you serious, Leorio?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio gave him a cheeky grin, “You have to try to hit me back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika huffed and looked down to the snow in front of him, he gracefully hurled a snowball right to Leorio’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio dodged it in the nick of time, “Hey!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just doing what you told me to,” Kurapika said smugly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thats it-” Leorio sprinted forward as Kurapika turned to run away. He chased after him before soon catching up, placing his hands on the blond’s waist to bring him to a halt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika turned to face him midstep, causing Leorio to trip and bring them both down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leorio!” The shout was loud and caused Kurapika’s voice to crack, but there was no malice behind it, in fact Kurapika was laughing as he toppled down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio looked at the man pinned below him, prepared to apologize, but instead was distracted as he watched Kurapika’s strict exterior melting away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika’s blond hair was disheveled across the snow, with some fleuries getting caught in the strands. His cheeks were flushed pink and his eyes were glossy, he was smiling softly as he looked up at Leorio. Leorio would’ve stayed in that position for hours if he could’ve, feeling the warmth of having Kurapika so close and taking in every detail of his face, but instead he scrambled to his feet, worried his expression was revealing more than he was prepared to admit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He extended a hand down to Kurapika, an offering of peace as he helped pull him to his feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once standing up Leorio wiped the snow away from Kurapika’s head and shoulders, “Merry Christmas.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika stood up on his toes and left a fleeting peck on Leorio’s reddened cheek, “Merry Christmas, Leorio.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please let me know if any grammar or spelling need to be corrected! Or just let me know your thoughts, I love to read comments :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>